


let's get this fucking bread y'all

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: The Lobby
Genre: Bread, FOOD IS THE LANGUAGE OF LOVE - quin, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, QUIN BAKES BREAD, i mean it is post canon y'all i swear, oh yeah, runo has angst but i don't remember her arc very well so take this pretty generic vent, that's it that's the fic, there's bread and there's feelings, they deserve to be happy, they hug for like five minutes, truly an icon we stan, venting, what's in character interaction i don't know her, yes those two topics are related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: Quin bakes bread and Runo has some Feelings to unpack. That's it, that's the fic.





	let's get this fucking bread y'all

“So,” Quin said, her words punctuated by the sounds of kneading dough. “Who do I need to beat up?”

Runo turned over on the couch, facing the ceiling and tossing her legs over the couch arm. “I mean, if you could beat up my feelings, that’d be pretty great.” 

Quin ‘hmm’ed in response, dividing the dough in half and shaping each into loaves. “I could try, but it's more convenient for the source to be a person, so I could. Well, trap them in a house and set that house on fire?” She placed the loaves into loaf pans and covered each, setting a timer and washing off her hands, drying off with a hand towel. “I don't think I could do that to your metaphysical feelings.”

“You can put me in the house and burn it down?” suggested the blond, half-jokingly as she sat up, pulling her right leg up by the ankle and holding it across her left knee. 

Quin's face scrunched up as she sat down in the armchair, leaning her cheek against the palm of her propped up arm. “No! That'd be horrible… I physically cannot do that to you. But you know… If you need to talk, I'm here…”

Runo sighed, flopping face down back onto the couch and kicking her legs up. “That's why I came here, actually…” was her muffled reply. She turned her head to the side to stare at the coffee table, almost deliberately not looking at Quin. 

The other waited patiently, letting her gaze flit around the room, but always landing back on Runo, an expression of concern on her face.

Runo sighed again, getting to her feet and sitting back down with her elbows on her knees, pulling at her fingers. “I guess… You could say that maybe the game was therapeutic, because I got to express myself more and people didn't freak out when I showed even a little emotion and always been like, snide and shit about what I should be doing in life. Like, now I have friends and you guys are like my family, but it always ends up like me thinking and remembering this shit and hating everything. Guess you could say, like, I'm thankful for everyone and even if this crap creeping up on me and telling me stuff I don't wanna hear anymore keeps happening, you guys just help out. You're not trying to make me be something I’m not, there's no bullshit antagonistic undertones in the group, we're somehow functional and help each other. I didn't. Uh, I guess I got freaked out when I started thinking otherwise about myself and about everyone so I… wanted to see you or someone or anyone, for… Yeah, I don't really know, but. I don't know, uh, maybe I just wanna get this out with you because I know you're not gonna judge me for it.” 

Quin slowly got up, sliding over and settling down next to Runo with an arm raised, silently asking permission to hug. Runo reached out in response, and the pair of them met in the middle, sharing a comforting hug. 

“I think…” said Quin softly, “that you're an amazing person, and your brain will die by my sword. But… in all seriousness, I'm glad you're my friend and I'm glad you told me, because I care a lot about you, Runo. You're valid and you're great and you don't deserve any of that shit! Runo, we're all family, and everyone cares so much about you, and we all want you to be okay. Venting is a good thing, and it's a healthy thing, and keeping it locked up inside is very not good, which is why I'm here and everyone else is here too, to listen and to help you out. You don't ever have to be scared of losing us, because we've been through so much together that I don't think any of us can live without one another. You're so worth it, Runo, and we’ll always accept you for who you are; after all, you did do the same for us!”

She snickered, still holding onto Quin with a slight smile. “I don't know what I'd do without you guys, really? Like, if we're gonna be fair, you kinda mean the whole world to me and if something happens to you guys, I don't think I could take it. I think all of us being together really did make everyone better and happier. We really are just like a found family trope, aren't we?”

Quin tilted her head back, smiling at the ceiling with a faraway gaze. “Yeah… Better than any normal family, right? We chose each other and we care about each other a lot and I don't think any other family could stand up to us? But, really, Runo, you're not gonna lose us, so don't worry about that! The thing about us is that even if there's a small chance we end up living further away from each other, we'll always be thinking of one another, and wanting to be by each other's side! I don't think any of us really want to be separated for too long.”

The two of them released one another, but still sat side by side, knees pressed against each other. Quin smiled at Runo, and Runo smiled back, eyes maybe a little wet, but all was good. 

“Do you think…” the blond started off, “that one day we might end up getting tired of each other? We have eternity, after all.”

Quin shook her head. “I don't think we will. Maybe it's a bit cheesy, but I feel that our bonds are so strong and we know each other so well that if we ever try to take a break from each other for too long, we'll start feeling that emptiness. That lack of something that should be there, you know?”

Runo nodded. “Yeah, I think I get that. Just can't stop thinking ‘what if’, though. You feel?”

"Yeah, I understand that completely! I just believe in us maybe a bit too much, but I have confidence in our relationships, and not to sound cliché, but friendship is everything, and I think we have the strongest of them all? That's my take on it.” The timer dinged, and Quin got up, making her way to the bread pans and opening up the oven to slide them in. She turned around to look at Runo with a grin.

“Food is the language of love,” she declared. “So let's get this fucking bread.”


End file.
